PitxRoy :: A SSBB Christmas ::
by iluxray
Summary: A oneshot of Pit and Roy during the Christmas season


A large room in the Smash Mansion was lit with bright green and red color. Each lit up a portion of the large room, making a kaleidoscope of colors as the chandeliers swung back and forth, making the two lights' colors conjoin. Underneath the lights was a massive pine tree, decorated with hundreds- possibly even thousands- or ornaments, each one as delicate and unique as the next. Two children who were almost identical )other than their coat color and hair style) skipped into the room, each glove-covered hand clenched into the other's. Their blue and pink coats clashed with each other, both side by side.

"Look - -"

"- - a space on the tree - -"

"- - just for us! For us!"

The tiny couple skipped in rhythm over to the massive pine, its branches sprinkling bits of needles onto the ground as the couple spread their hands across the green surface. The two grabbed something from their own pockets- two ornaments; one pink, one blue.

"Put them here - -"

" - - side by side!"

Popo and Nana giggled as their ornaments sat side by side; two Eskimos, similar to themselves, holding hands.

"It's perfect~!" The two sang in unison, smiling at each other. The two walked away, back to their room, hands conjoined like before.

"See Roy? Look!" A voice squeaked out in pleasure as two new figures entered the room; Pit and Roy. "There's these.. these.. things on the tree," Pit confirmed, nodding his head slightly as he moved his right hand's pointer finger as he held Roy's hand with his free one, "they were not here yesterday!"

"Angel Boy," Roy chuckled, "the other people in the house put 'em there. It's for Christmas - -"

"Christmas!" The little angel's heart fluttered as much as his holy white wings spread across his back, his ocean blue eyes sparkling up at his partner. "Tell me the story of Chr.. Christmas, like the Princess did! Please, Roy?" Pit grabbed both of his hands, slightly bouncing with his heels in place. Roy started at him, but then bellowed a laugh, releasing Pit's hands from his own.

"I'll tell ya' what Christmas is.." Roy cleared his throat, preparing himself. Pit's eyes glowed as Roy stood high, hish teeth sparkling in humor. "Christmas is just an excuse to get good deals on lots of stuff!" Roy nodded to himself, a big toothy grin smothering his face. Pit stared at him, confused, and somewhat concerned.

"B-but Roy! That is not what the Princess said.." Pit's mind wandered back to Princess Peach's explanation of a jolly, large man in a red coat and hat who brought presents to well-behaved children, and how people made other people happy during this special time.

"S'just a myth!" Roy announced, his red hair blood red from the light above. "There's no fat guy deliverin' presents - -" A sword skimmed straight passed Roy's nose, his eyes wide. Toon Link stood there, running towards the two. The green boy jumped, his foot implanted on Roy's chest, sending the red head back, falling over onto his back.

"There is to a Santa Claus!" The blond shouted, eyes flaming with fury. He ran and grabbed his sword, pointing at the other swordsman. "Miss Peach said so," Took Link spat. Roy merely grumbled, folding his arms in thought.

"How does he fit through th' chimney then?"

Toon Link stood there for a minute, thinking of a reason Peach might have mentioned in her story. Pit stood up, wings fluttering furiously.

"She said it was magic, Roy!" Pit spat out, his brows furrowing with impatience.

"Whatever ya' say," Roy replied calmly, letting the thought flow over his head. He swung his hands behind his head, his elbows pointing upwards, hands clenched together tightly. Roy walked out of the room, whistling a familiar tune (the Super Smash Brothers theme, perhaps?).

"What's his problem?" Toon Link stomped his foot in rage, letting his sword hang from his hand on his chin. He clenched a fist and raised his other, his pointing finger raised upwards.

"Maybe he has not been given a gift before!" Pit thought about the man having a good and bad list. "Maybe he is on... iSandy Claw's/i bad list!" His wings fluttered in realization; surely that must be the case.

"Not that he deserves one," Toon Link mumbled, walking away nonchalantly.

"You will not get one either if you say terrible things such as that!" Pit shouted, but Toon Link didn't appear to have heard; if he did, he never showed it. Pit had realized what he had to do; get Roy the best gift ever.

"Everything looks so wonderful~!" Princess Peach sang, holding her tea cup with gloved hands. She blew on her steaming cup, the steam wisping in the opposite direction.

"Princess!" One eye opened and that broke her trance as she heard the desperate knocking on her door. She set down her teacup, lightly sighing. She glided over to the door, her frilly pink dress waving, and twisted the knob. being tackled by the young angel as the door opened.

"Princess - - !" Pit cried as he let go of her, his hands trembling, flustered. "I need your help..!" Pit grabbed the blond's hands, shaking.

"What is it, dear?" Peach spoke in a calm voice, relaxing Pit (if that was possible). Pit's wings fluttered in desperation, his violent blue eyes watering.

"I need a gift - -"

"For whom - - ?"

"For Roy!"

Peach stared in astonishment, then closed her eyes and nodded. Pit stared at her frozen doll-like face, anxious.

"If you want to get something perfect for Roy," the princess started, opening her eyes, seeing the angel listen to her words, "you will have to dig deep into your heart and find it." Pit stared at the princess with frustration, then looked down, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I have one idea..." The angel trailed off, his face turning a dark magenta. Peach giggled at Pit in realization, already know what he had in mind.

- - -

Pit approached Roy's room's door, attempting to be quiet. He took a deep breath in, and then let it out, almost forgetting to, at first. He raised his hand to the door, knocking softly, his whole body shaking.

"R-rooooy! Roy!" The angel continued to knock on his door, pondering if his friend may be sleeping. He waited for what had seemed an iternity, and then heard a slight grumbling behind the door. The heavy cool-colored door creaked open, and an apparent sleepy Roy figure stood in the door's place, his flaming red hair tussled and his shirt and boxers loose.

"Angel Boy...?" Roy mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Pit's wings fluttered nervously, his eyes watering.

"Roy..!" Pit shoved himself closer to his friend, both of their faces turning a light crimson (though Pit's face seemed darker). The two's eyes widened at their position; Pit was somehow being held in Roy's arms, and Roy was close to Pit's own face. Pit gulped down his nervousness, and spoke up. "R-roy, I've b-brought you your present..!"

"Present?" Roy asked, his face full of confusion. "What present-"

Pit cut the swordsman's words off by pressing his lips to Roy's. Roy's eyes widened at the angel's actions, then let the tension melt away. Roy kissed back, then, embracing their close touch. Roy gently grabbed Pit's hands, and Pit held onto his. The two seemed locked together for what had seemed but just a moment, but was really more than five minutes. The two backed away from each other's lips, staring, unsure what to say. Roy was the one to speak up first, after a long period of silence.

"...A-angel Boy," Roy had started, his voice trembling slightly, with a magenta tone in his blush, "that was the first gift I've ever gotten," Roy looked down, his eyes watering, "and the best one I'll ever get..."

Pit's wings fluttered, his mouth turning into a large, happy grin.

"Merry Christmas, Roy!" The angel had squeaked, hugging his partner. Roy hugged back, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, An- ...Pit." Pit's eyes flashed over to Roy's, and the two smiled at each other, happy. The two looked above Roy's door, seeing a mistletoe. The two grinned, and kissed once more, closer than ever.


End file.
